


Mistakes were Made

by missy3307



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: (yes that is his full name), Barley shrinking pt. 2, Tickling, brothers being brothers, older sibling torture techniqes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Ian fails at the growth spell once again, causing Barley to shrink. This time, however, Barley seeks revenge for his shrinkage!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Mistakes were Made

Ian could have sworn he was getting better at magic. It was almost a perfect replay. Barley ran out of gas again, stranding him and Ian on the side of an abandoned road. Ian went to grow the gas can again, but this spell seemed to be very stubborn to Ian. It once again failed and caused Barley to shrink again. Just his luck. He scooped up his (now) little brother and gathered his staff and the can to look for a gas station. Barley was not amused being small again.  
“You totally meant to do this!”  
“I did not, Barley! You know that.” Ian retorted.  
Barley gave a huff of annoyance before he began thinking. He knew just the way to get back at his younger brother. A tactic used by all older siblings when their younger family members didn’t want to cooperate. Tickling the snot out of them. So began Barley’s new quest. He leaped to his feet and ran up to Ian's ear and began scratching just below it. Ian, unprepared for the attack, squealed and scrunched up his neck to block his older brother. Barley was not fazed and just switched to attacking above the ear, causing Ian to pull away and re-expose the sensitive spot. This little fight continued as Ian’s body quickly went into “Nope” mode and made him quickly lose grip of the staff and can as well as control of the rest of his limbs. That is when Barley decided to really start the torture. He began blowing raspberries on the ticklish skin which caused Iandore to screech and fall to the ground laughing. After a few more minutes of subjecting his brother to the torture, Barley had mercy and crawled back to Ian’s pocket. After recovering from his laughing fit, Ian got onto his shaky legs and continued to look for the nearest station.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaaseee please please leave me a comment! Help me improve my writing!


End file.
